


the first blush of morning

by Fluffypanda



Series: the music of the waves [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, M/M, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: The sun rises on the Atlantic ocean and Steve isn't alone - or is he?





	the first blush of morning

**Author's Note:**

> for the Lights on Park Ave challenge, inspired by [these photos](https://lightsonparkave.tumblr.com/post/187178338976/imthecatlady-okay-so-heres-the-lowdown-i)

At dawn, waves crashing all around him, Steve walked into the ocean. The water glittered under the rising sun, reflecting the sky’s rosy glow. Cold sank into Steve’s bones, his skin long past numb, but despite this, his pulse pounded with life. No matter how long he looked, Steve couldn't catch sight of a face amid the surf nor a single glimpse of a shining tail.

Yet Steve was more certain than ever that he wasn’t alone. His shield, set upon a rock sometime before dawn, was proof enough that what he had seen, what he heard, was real – and it saved him.

“Thank you!” He shouted into the waves. No answer came.

He stood there, exhilaration fading, as sand disappeared from beneath his feet and washed back out with the waves.


End file.
